1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for providing drift compensation to a pulse count controlled motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Pulse count motor control positioning systems are used for low cost DC motor controls. The pulses in the current caused by motor commutation are tracked by a controller. Current pulse count motor control systems tend to gradually lose track of the position of the motor due to missing or dropped pulses and due to added pulses such as those due to electrical noise. This error is known in the art as drift. The error in the pulse count can be cumulative over time such that the desired position is not achieved due to undetected mispositioning of the motor. Undetected and unrealized mispositioning causes poor performance in the end product. Best in class pulse count positioning systems, typically, lose one pulse in every ten motor movements. This could result in a sizable positioning error after just one hundred motor movements requiring frequent recalibration or homing of the system.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system and method to control a pulse count controlled motor.